


the choices we made

by daughter_of_death



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First attempt at crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 11





	the choices we made

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24

“You know this isn't going to be easy, right?” Tom asks, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.  
“I know, but I’m ready for it.” Harry says, smiling reassuringly. 

Let me explain what happened to lead up to that little slice of heaven, okay? First, when Tom was resurrected in that dingy old graveyard, the part of his soul that was in the diary was put back into him. 

The next thing he did was look for all of the other horcruxes. 

And then he found out that Harry Potter had them. So he kidnapped him. 

He explained that he wanted them back, they were a part of him, yada yada. Harry kicked his ass because: “YOU SPLIT YOUR FUCKING SOUL, YOU JACKASS”-“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU HAVE DONE? ANY FUCKING CLUE?”-“DO YOU HAVE ACTUAL SHIT FOR BRAINS?” 

...Oh, sorry, let me say that again. Harry was just very unhappy with Tom. Harry had basically told him that he wouldn't get the other parts of his soul back until it was being placed back in his body, and he was mending his soul back together. Tommy Boi didn't really like that soooooooooooooo Tom ended up slamming him against the wall, and, well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what they did next. 

(Hint hint: everything did start with the big bang, after all.) 

Barty Jr (which is totally going to be what I call him from now on, no matter what) made sure to keep everyone away and out of the mansion for the day, knowing that those two had a lot of fucking-FIGHTING, fighting to do. After the ritual, Tom has some actual sense for once in about 60 disappointing years.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos  
> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic  
> Please come join my writing server. Link: https://discord.gg/qQVRfmjsQz


End file.
